kenshinkinshen fic
by Bakura-Haruko
Summary: kenshin and company is sent to the future. lots 'o weird stuff
1. Default Chapter

Bakura-Haruko-hi! it's mee! I'm a first timer so don't be too harsh. Oh and I need to introduce my assistant Kinshen Shojonen!  
  
Kinshen- hello! :waves wildly:  
  
B-Haruko- well i'm known as Haruko in this story of the kenshin people and my lovely assistant will be know as kinshen or K-chan when i'm not in the mood to type.  
  
Kinshen- There might be a few Japanese words in here you don't know like 'aho' *ah-hoo* which is simular to the word 'baka' ,but has a hint of mental retardation *no offence* therefore making it a harsher term. :smiles brightly:  
  
Haruko- @.@ what big words...... Kinshen- BK *B...K... Burger King! BK! BK! tee hee hee*  
  
Haruko- don't call me that......what? Kinshen-u.u well I thought... we needed to say the disclaimer... ya' know the part were we say we don't own any thing but us and our origanal characters...  
  
Haruko- right... reveiw and tell me if you don't understand any of the japanese i use i'll clear it up in the next chapter I make*please make kind seggestions...*  
  
*...* - thought : .....: -action /sound/ and just in case // telepathy//  
  
********** a kenshin/kinshen fic. **********  
  
Shishiyo-:strikes explosive guantlet: /Laughs like a maniac/ Kenshin- wha?! /ka-/  
  
*suddenly we see shishiyo, kenshin, saito, sanosuke, and aoshi riding in a card board box, big enough for four, inside a brightly colored portal*  
  
R.K. people- :in unison: ooooo...pretty colors.....  
  
Kenshin- :notices he's on shishiyo's lap and starts to panic almost flipping the box over:  
  
/THUD!!/ * everyone was some how sitting on top of poor kenshin*  
  
R.K. people- :look around tryin' to figure out where in the hell are they:owww  
  
*they see a big white apartment building with about 10stories and many windows. they also see cement steps leading to an ugly brown door*  
  
*a beutiful, blue-black haired, lady walks out of that ugly brown door and looks at them dumbfounded*  
  
Sanosuke- :stares: *is that a girl or boy pretending to be a girl? 'cause at the age she looks she's sapposed to have a chest. she has no chest, which is very odd...* :stares some more:  
  
: a blue and white cat walks out beside her, but this was no ordinary cat it looked some what like gatomon. it didn't have the stripes on the tail or those ugly yellow gloves:  
  
cat-thing-: walks up to pile 'o kenshin people: /dingle dingle dingle/ (collar bell) nya nya : "nya's" at aoshi:  
  
Aoshi- WHAT IN THE 7 HELLS IS THAT!!!!! :calmly starts to pet the cat:  
  
lady- it's a cat i found! *don't they know what a cat is?*  
  
kuroneko- :walks by: nyaaaaa  
  
Aoshi- nooooo, that's a cat! :points to kuroneko:  
  
R.K.P.-yeah!! lady- :rolls eyes: why are you sitting on each other?! oh well... come inside unless your gonna sit there like bums pondering over my cat, Haruko?  
  
Haruko-:sings: Nya nya ti-ya nyuuuuuu ni /purrs/  
  
RKP- O.o what?!  
  
lady- come o haruko!  
  
haruko-Nyaaaa-AAAAH~ (come-ING);P 


	2. door handle, names, and where's sanosuke...

B-H- yay!! i got a reveiw :parties:  
  
k-chan- happiness!!  
  
b-h- the weird language warning was for futher stories and just in case  
together- disclaimers!!! no own. no sue. ug ug ugh.  
  
Door handles, names, and where's sanosuke going?  
****  
RKP- :got up and brused themselves off and follows the lady to the door:  
  
sanosuke- I'm gonna stay out here for awhile, k?  
kenshin- OK! ^.^  
lady- :walkks in while they're not paying attention:  
  
RK People execpt sanosuke- : look at the door and try to figure out how to get in:  
  
Haruko-: jumps up and grabs the handle and uses her tail to open the door  
  
aoshi- 0.0 that cat... it can open the door... now i really feel stupid v.v  
saito- yaeh : sighs in unison with aoshi:  
saito- sanosuke you know how to pen the door, right?  
  
sanosuke- : isn't paying attention, walks off down the street:  
  
kenshin- oh well.... : walks inside leaving sanosuke outside:  
lady- FINALLY!! why didn't you say you wanted to stay out there longer?!  
  
RKP- 0.o right  
  
kenshin- miss? what's your name? (finally!)  
  
lady- Oh! how stupid of me! I forgot to introduce myself... my name is Kinshen, Kinshen Shojonen.  
RKP- what did you say?! 0.o  
  
K-chan- yes my name is kinshen you can call me K-chan though..  
so what's your names?  
  
: they intro duce themselves:  
  
kenshin- my name is kenshin...v.v that it is....:nodds head:  
k-chan- wow! we have the same name! ya' know i was named after my ,like, great x 4 grandpa or something like that .... my parents are weird...  
  
Haruko- ^.^ nyu: rubs saito's legs: purr  
  
k-chan- where was i?  
  
kenshin- introductions ..that you were..  
  
k-chan- thankies!! where is the brown-haired dude?  
  
saito- he's outside and his name is sanosuke.....  
  
k-chan- oh.  
  
haruko-: watching camercial for excel saga that has the song Ai' on it and is dancing and singing: sore wa ai ja nai~  
  
RKP-0.0 what the hell?!!!  
saito- it haunts me.. : hides under a near by table:


	3. sanosuke and the line

haruko- weeeee! :flys in and lands on her face: oww...   
k-chan- aiieeeee!! : lands on top of her: ......  
  
haruko- ouch!!   
kinshen- welcome enjoy the story of sanosuke and the lines'  
  
together- :sings: disclaimer!! we don't own anything!! and that's why it's called a disclaimer!  
  
********sanosuke and the lines***********  
  
some where down the street...  
  
sanosuke-: in the middle of the road: line,line,line,line,line,line...(when does it end?) line,line,line.....  
  
car-/honk!honk!honk!/  
man#1- @#$%^!&&^*^!$%$%^$%^ get out of the !@#$$!in'! way!  
  
sanosuke- line,line,line,line,line.....what? :shrugs: line,line,line,line...  
  
sanosuke-:walks into lightpole: hey where'd the lines go?: 20mins and 2miles later: yeeow!! that really hurts! line,line,line,line,line :splash: ung, what happened? : pauses and changes into a red-haird, freckled-faced, coke-bottle-glasses, sqauny little girl: why is the ground so close allofa sudden?? :shrugs and starts to walk to the apartments: line,line,line,line,line....  
  
haruko- i know it's really short.....Reveiw!!   
  



End file.
